Gas turbine rotors have a compressor area and a turbine area. At least the compressor area, and often also the turbine area, can comprise multiple parts in a disk-type construction having at least two compressor disks and/or turbine disks. The disks are preferably positioned relative to one another by centering means and are clamped together by tie rods to form a rotor composite.
When a housing of the gas turbine is divided in a continuous manner, e.g., horizontally, the gas turbine rotor can be completely assembled beforehand and balanced before being arranged in its entirety in the housing.
However, in the known in-house gas turbine shown in FIG. 1 with horizontally divided housing in the compressor area and one-piece housing in the turbine area, the gas turbine rotor 1′ cannot be fully assembled beforehand for installation. In this case, the compressor area is first clamped by means of a plurality of peripheral tie rods 4 and placed in the compressor housing. The compressor housing is subsequently closed and the one-piece turbine housing is mounted. In so doing, the turbine area in the form of individual turbine disks 13.1′, 13.2′ is fastened to the gas turbine rotor so as to alternate with the turbine housing. The turbine disks 13.1′, 13.2′ are fastened to one another and to the compressor area by means of separate peripheral tie rods 5.
This construction is complicated and is not as robust because of the axially divided tie rods 4, 5.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to improve a turbine rotor for a gas turbine.